joke_battlesfandomcom-20200216-history
Majin buu (the ultimate downplay)
Summary Majin buu is a being that existed since the universes creation majin buu is a demonic creature that cycles through rampages and has a gigantic amount of hax attacks and abilities and is completly evil and bad don't try to fight him even lord English tried he just got turned into candy like everyone else. Buu cannot die as his regeneration had will always negate death unless you are a certain being noone can kill buy goku and vegeta tried but failed the fat buu form did lose to lord English because of his stupidly but lost to super buu and super buu (yukari absorbed) Also many others such as vegeta yxz the spectral destroyers and hostless the final Pam and this wiki yukari t series pwediepie dump and Mr popo didn't stand a chance (Note: this will be on godmodes wiki too) Powers and Stats Tier:Buu cannot have no tiers there is no concept of tiers buu is so powerful it made yukari run and hide and many of the strongest characters Name:Majin buu Origin:Dragon ball z Gender:Male Age:the beginning of time Classification:A demon Powers and Abilities: ice manipulation fire manipulation reality warping immortality type 10 admin manipulation laziness manipulation lighting manipulation ice manipulation flight able to use god ki and regular ki omni presence beyond omnipotence time manipulation concept beyonding Paradox manipulation meme creation matter manipulation atomic manipulation type 10 regeneration teleportation age manipulation existence manipulation explosion manipulation flight duplication soul manipulation plot manipulation spectral manipulation clone manipulation damsel manipulation fourth wall awareness void manipulation spacial beyonding soul manipulation master of all fighting ki master omniscience regeneration. Ki blast user can summon anything mind control sleep infliction beyond life and death invisibility every super power ever. And many more Attack Potency: Simply beyond all aleverse tiers and memetic ones able to solo all OCS of joke battles wiki and able to beat yukari and lord English easily. Buu can absorb many characters and take their powers if he absorbs a shit tier character he becomes weaker if he absorbs a godmode he gets stronger. Buu is of course smarter than that and doesn't absorb shit tiers. Buu is only weaker than nobody because buu always wins and solos Speed: Simply beyond immeasurable and beyond beyond speed able to out speed many if all characters and all characters on this wiki speed is nothing for buu FTL is 0.000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000001×a trillion more zeros simply beyond of beyond speed Lifting Strength: Simply beyond all lifting strength and feats and power lifting strength is infinite for buy as he out lifted yukari Lord English and killed many weaker godmodes and can outlift them as well majin buy is beyond and beyond lifting strength as he is too powerful for it Striking Strength: simply beyond striking strength made lord English look like the one below all eliminated this wiki and the internet with ease can absorb others and steal their powers. Buu beat hostless with ease buy destroys a universe by using so little of his power Durability:unkillable Stamina:beyond stamina Range:beyond omnipresence Standard Equipment:buu can summon anything even things that don't exist Intelligence: beyond omniscient beyond the box and everything Weaknesses:has none there is no such thing as weakness Notable Attacks/Techniques:has everyone's powers Others Notable Victories: Literally everyone The spectral destroyers This wiki Godmodes wiki T series The box The outside Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Ike's characters Category:Absorption Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:The Most Powerful Character On This Wiki Category:Characters Category:Dragon Ball Category:Majin Buu Category:Evil Characters Category:Beyond Tiers Category:Hax Beyond Hax Category:Hax users Category:Villains Category:Absurdly Wanked Category:Massively Beyond Omnipotent Category:Beyond all wikia and all of the internet Category:Candy Category:Dragon Ball Z Category:Anime Characters Category:The Strongest Character on this Wiki Category:The Most Perfect Character In The Wiki Category:The Most Durable Character in the Wiki Category:The Fastest Character On This Wiki Category:Solos your verse